One Night
by Muldersluva
Summary: PRE XF/AU M&S ROMANCE- This story takes place before there was an X-Files. Basically Mulder and Scully find themselfs at a bar and have a one night of passion that has consequences. Please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1

One Night

Written by: Mulders Luva

MSR,AU,PREXF.

**BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN GILLIAN ANDERSON NOR DAVID DUCHOVNY. I WISH I OWNED DANA SCULLY AND FOX MULDER BUT I DONT. I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO CHRIS CARTER FOR THINKING THEM UP WITH OUT HIM I WOULDNT BE THE WORLDS BIGGEST UBER DORK THAT I AM TODAY. OH YEAH AND 20TH CENTURY FOX FOR PUTTING UP WITH US ALL FOR WAY PAST 9 YEARS AND COUNTING.

Dana walked into the lab with a slight smile on her face she held her stronger then usual coffee in her left hand and a bunch of files in her right. She turned the corner and side stepped the technician and went to her office. She opened it and placed the files on her desk. She turned and sat down sighing sipping her coffee.

The door flew open and Carrie Sanderson burst threw plopping her self in the chair in front of Dana's desk.

"So dish what happened this weekend I know you went out I saw you leave. You can't keep secrets from me." She smiled reaching over taking Dana's coffee. Dana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Carrie nothing happened. I went out yes but how do you know I didn't go to the store or an AA meeting?" Dana smiled. Carrie raised her eyebrow.

"Dana please I popped my head out the door at what was it 3:45 am and saw you in a very hot, very sexual embrace with a man taller then you, from what I herd he's not too bad." Carrie smirked. Dana's eye grew wide and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Carrie Jesus Christ! You herd?" Dana asked in a high voice.

"Dana your not quiet you know and your wonderful Oh God YES! Kind of ratedaded threw the apartment…SO who is he and what happed with you and Colton, gags" She kept her eyes locked on Dana.

"Carrie there was nothing there with me and Colton you know that he can't take the hint, and this guy ...no it was a one night thing that's all nothing more nothing less." Dana stood up grabbing her files from her desk walking to the door, before she could open it burst open again this time with her assistant holding a bouquet of flowers. Carrie got up and walked past Dana with a smirk looking at the flowers.

"Dana that doesn't look like nothing .more or less" She said and took the files walking out of the office.

VCS

Fox Mulder sat in his office at his desk staring out the window absently biting a pencil, he was mulling over the events of this past weekend, he couldn't believe what he did, and he was proud and ashamed at the same time. He had just gotten out of a relationship with a woman that he did at one point intend on marrying, but it did not work out anything worked out for him except what happened Saturday night. He went to a bar with a couple of friends and was drinking shooting the breeze when she walked in. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was defiantly not his type of girl that he usually goes for but he was drawn to her.

She leaned against the bar and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. And good lord when she smiled she could melt the artic. She was conservative it seemed her outfit was beautiful even know it was a simple black dress they way it hung to her body made him melt. Her hair was up and it was the color of desire red beautiful every strand neatly placed up with a pin. She turned her gaze and met his and stared for a moment then looked away.

He had to know who that was the woman that made him feel a sudden flush when her eyes flicked on him; he got up and walked over to her. After an awkward pause he spoke to her, and to his enjoyment she responded to him, not with the same bimbo dribble most women give him at the bar, but an actual intellectual conversation.

Fox smiled remembering that conversation and then thought for a moment trying to recall how they cam to be in an passionate embrace in the entrance of her apartment. He couldn't remember all he could was the noises that she was making and the noises that she was encouraging from him.

Fox looked up and Tim walked in and sat down.

"So Mulder you going to fill me in on your little date that you ditched us for Saturday?" He smirked and straightened his tie.

"Why Tim I didn't know my personal life was something that the VCS studied?" He smiled back.

"Mulder come on, spill man you left with her and that can mean only one thing? And besides were happy for you that you're out there seeing people again after that bitch sucked the life from you I was beginning to wonder?" Tim said sitting back in the chair.

"Look it was nothing more then a one night thing we agreed on it, but god she was incredible ...not only her body but her mind I could sit and listen for hours She challenged me Tim challenged me ." He looked off in the distance. Tim leaned in and smiled.

"Mulder nothing is ever a one night thing with you …what did you do?" Fox looked at him sheepishly and coughed.

"I sent her flowers" He looked away. Tim smiled and stood up patting his friend on the shoulder.

"That's my boy" He said and walked out of the room. Fox smiled and looked at the papers on his desk and looked at the clock he sighed and threw the pen across the room. He watched it land and got up and walked over to his jacket. He smirked and put it over his shoulder and walked out of the office.

QUANTICO MEDICAL COMPLEX

12:45 pm

Dana cleared her throat as she held the scalpel in her left hand opening the chest cavity she looked to her left at Carrie and held out her hand for the tool to open the rib cage .

"As you can see by the distinct discoloration of the lungs this patient must have been eather a heavy smoker or exposed to a high level of smoke at the time of death. I am going to remove the ribcage now and open up the heart starting with the Aeorta . " Dana craked the rib cage and the students cringed at the noise she smiled inside thinking …I still got it .

2:55 pm

Dana took off her gloves and tossed them in the Bio-Hazard basket along with her scrub cover. She sighed and pulled her hair out of a pony tail, she was about to take off the protective glasses when she herd a man clear his throat behind her. She spun around and almost fell.

"Fo... Mulder? Sorry I forgot you dont like to be called that." Dana placed her hands on her hips and looked confused for a moment wondering why he was smiled and looked at the exposed body on the treatment table. He took a deep breath and looked back at her suddenly feeling very stupid for showing up, it was only supposed to be a one night stand.

"Sorry I didnt mean to startlle you at all" He said smiling. Dana let out a breath and looked past him at the door.

"Its okay..I didnt expect to see you after..I mean you know since what we discussed the other night..I mean.." Dana stopped and put a hand over her face turning bright red .Mulder couldnt help but notice how cute she looked when she got all flustered.

"Dana its okay I mean I should have called or something you know I know after that ni..." He was cut off by Carrie walking inbetween them she looked at Dana then at him, He smiled."hi I am Fox "

"Mulder I know who you are, we met before.. well I met you you didnt know I was there actually I mean." She smiled Dana grabbed the files from her hand.

"Carrie can you bag up Mr. Adams for me?" Dana glared at her. Carrie smiled and waved walking over to the treatment table. "Mulder? Can we talk in my office? " Dana smiled and walked into her office with Mulder following her. She shut the door and put the file on the desk and turned around looking at him.

"Um I dont know why I am here actually, I just walked out of my office and ended up here"

"Speaking of here how did you find out where I worked?" Dana raised an eyebrow

"Well, you see I might have looked you up on the VCS profiling system and might have found out where you worked but other then that I did not look at anything else I promise." He smiled and thought to himself. Mulder you are lier just tell her you know about her 2 brothers and a sister tell her you know her father is a navy captin tell her that you cant get her out of your head.

"Oh you did that? thank you for the flowers by the way I have never gotten flowers before." Dana stood by her desk tracing her finger on it, just at that moment Tom Colten walked in and stopped staring at them both with a nervous Carrie behind him.

"Dana..I didnt know you had company with you in here you dont usualy shut the door" He said slowly with jeliousy dripping from each word.

" Yes you did Tom I told you she was with a Agent from the VCS going over an autopsy, but no you dont listen to me ." Carrie stated pushing her way into the office. Dana fushed and looked away. Mulder looked at the man at the door and could sence his hostility twords him. He looked back at Dana and smiled walking to the door.

"Dana I will talk to you later about something, I needed to run by you okay?" He said as he walked past Tom out the building. Carrie crossed her arms staring at Tom.

"What Carrie what could you possibly have to say that would be any use to me?" He said staring at Dana. "Can you leave so I can talk to her alone?" He said pushing her out the door and shutting it. "Dana ..I was waiting for you to call me last night I thought that you and I could go for dinner or something. I went by your place to on Saturday night and you were gone. Did you go anyplace interesting? " He said siting in the chair infront of her desk.

Dana looked at him and snapped out of her daze.

"What..oh yeah Saturday.. I had to go out with Missy, she needed me to babysit Jenna I was out late I stayed up doing mostly files and rocking a baby to sleep." Dana cringed thinking to herself LIER. Why cant you tell him that on Saturday night you were having the most incredible sex of your life? Tell him Dana it will get him off you back. Dana shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh okay well .." Just then his beeper went off with a 911 page he got up and looked at her then the beeper then her then turned and walked out the door. Carrie walked in and leaned on the door frame throwing Dana her cell.

"You can thank me by cooking dinner and watching Little Women with me." She smiled and turned walking out the door.

1013 North Seabreeze Way

Geroge Town

Dana stood at the stove stirring the noodles in the pot looking over her shoulder

"You know Carrie I cant believe you are making me make this its just I cant believe it." Dana smiled and added the sauce. Carrie leaned back over the couch smiling

"I said you owed me"

"Carrie you have me adding hot dogs into this I havent eaten this since I was 5. This is sooo unhealthy" Dana smiled and put it on the plate walking over to Carrie on the couch handing her the plate. " Your Kraft Mac and Cheese with mini hot dogs is served." Carrie took the plate and Dana grabbed hers and was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the got up placing her plate on the table and looked threw the peep hole and sighed. "Hees heere" Dana opened the door and forced a smile. "Tom hi"

"Dana.." He said looking past her . He smiled and walked into the apartment stopping by the table picking up Dana's plate and eating it. "I am glad your home I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie? " He said shoving the food in his mouth, Carrie looked at him and mouthed to Dana. EWW. The phone rang and Carrie picked it up and walked into the other room.

"Tom..I me and Carrie were going to watch a movie.."

"oh well what are we watching?" Tom said sitting on the couch.

"Well me and Carrie were going to watch Little Women I mean its a girl movie." Dana said crossing her arms annoyed. Carrie walked out of the room and hung up the phone smiling. "Carrie who was that?" Dana raised her eyebrow.

"Wrong number" she said smiling. she stared at her for a minute."Dana..I think you should put something nice on you know for our guest Tom." She smiled eating the food. Dana looked at her and pulled her sweat shirt on and sat down pressing play.

"Carrie I will get right on that." She said watching Tom out of the corner of her eye.

After about 30 minutes there was another knock at the door Carrie bounced up and Tom took this as his chance to practicaly sit on Dana. Carrie looked threw the peep hole and smiled opening the door.

"Come on in its a party in here. I would show you around but you already know the door frame and the hallway I presume?" She looked at Mulder and smirked. He walked in and smiled at her looking a bit confused. Dana hearing foot steps looked over and jumped off the couch.

"Holy shit Carrie.. I mean oh wait I ..." Dana looked at what she was wearing and sqweaked running into her bedroom and slamming the door. Dana looked around then over at her closet and opened it whipping clothing out and onto the floor. She turned around and was discusted with her wardrobe, when did she suddenly care so much about what she was wearing. Dana huffed and walked over to her bed and picked up a black v-neck sweater and put it on. She glanced at herself in the mirror straightening her hair and rolled her eyes, She took a deep breath and walked back out into the livingroom.

Carrie looked over at Dana and pushed Fox into the room shutting the door behind him and smiled. Dana arched her eyebrow and looked from Fox to Tom knowing what this must look smiled a little and crossed her arms.

"Fox.." Dana said casually as Tom looked up and shot him a look. "I didn't know you were coming over here." Carrie tried to sink into the background but was caught by his gaze.

"Oh really, cause I just phoned and Carrie...yeah Carrie just insisted that I come over." Tom got up and looked at them both he didnt like this Mulder character.

"Oh so your here on a date with Carrie? Thats nice she really needs to get laid." Tom smirked and snaked his arm around Dana's waist pulling him next to his body. Dana made a face and tried to worm out of it.

"Actually Tom, I came to see Dana, I had a question on something and I was wondering if she could help me out you see.. I need her expertese on this one." Fox smiled big seeing the pleading on Dana's face. Dana managed to get out of his grasp and jumped over to where Fox was standing and smiled.

"Sure...I'm not busy." She took ahold of his arm and lead him into the kitchen away from prying eyes and ears.

Kitchen

Fox stood there and looked at Dana for a moment noting howw small she was and how percing her blue eyes could be at times and smiled. Clearing his throat he finally spoke up in a tone that only they could hear.

"Dana, You know the other night? Well I just wanted to say ..about that ." Dana looked at him and suddenly felt a uneasieness in her stomach, she knew what he was going to say, he just wanted to be friends that is all. Well she figured she might as well beat hiim to the punch.

"You don't have to say anything, believe me I understand it was a one time thing, right? Besides we were both pretty smashed if you ask me." Dana threw on a fake smile walking over to the sink. Fox stared at her and was suddenly crestfallen, that is not what he was going to say, he was actually going to say they should go out on a date a real one ..to get to know eachother better, but she had spoken, maybe he mistook her glances for just something more of a friendly nature. He nodded and smiled back.

"no your right I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page you know?" He looked at her again then back at the door. "Um well yeah I better be going now.." he said as he turned to walk to the door. "See you around Dana.." He smiled again and walked stood there in the kitchen feeling her heart sink and not really knowing why, she turned walking back into the livingroom to see Tom patting the couch next to him, she made a slight face and looked at Carrie.

"Carrie? I think I am going to head into bed now, Im not feeling too well." She forced a smile and headed off to her room, Carrie raised an eyebrow and looked at Tom.

"Well i believe thats your clue to get the hell out." She spat, walking over to the door holding it open as he got up walking to it , he paused and looked at her.

"Carrie we we get married you arn't invited." With that he walked out, Carrie slammed the door shut and looked at Dana's door once more before settling back on the couch.

2 Months later.

Carrie walked into the house this was the third time this week alone Dana had called out of work and Carrie wanted to know why. She put her bag on the table and walked over to Dana's room and knocked on it lightly. Hearing no responce she pushed the door open to see the bed messed up and clothing all over the place, Carrie raised her eyebrow this was not normal behavor for a Miss Dana Scully. She stood there for a moment and herd what sounded like sobs and retching coming from the bathroom, Carrie rushed over to the bathroom to find Dana hugging the toilet throwing up everything she ever ate in her life. Carrie knelt down and rubbed her back.

"Dana are you okay? what wrong?" Dana looked up at her, her eyes puffy from crying and pointed to the trashcan, Carrie leaned over pulling it to her seeing something in there that made her gasp."Holy shit Dana" she reached in and pulled the pregnancy test out and looked at it . Dana swallowed a little and whispered.

"I'm Pregnant"

To be continued...should I let me know also read my Truth and Lies please FEEDBACK I LOVEEEE


	2. Options

Carrie's eyes grew wide as she herd the words fall out of Dana's mouth. She sucked in a breath and watched her friend heave over the toilet. Carrie shook it off and held Dana's hair back and rubbed her back placing the sitck on the floor, after what seemed like hours Dana leaned back from the toliet and layed her body against the wall looking at her, no one spoke for what seemed like hours but it was only meer minutes. Carrie cleared her throat still eyeing the stick.

"It could be wrong, you know those things..I mean there predictable there like a pack of cards always a winner in every 15 packs?" Carrie offered trying to ease the situation she knew was making Dana crack. Dana shook her head and let out a laugh rolling her head to look at her friend, she swallowed.

"I've already take 5 here..and ran two blood tests at work...apparently I won the prize." Dana arched her eyebrow and then closed her eyes feeling another wave of nausia hit her. She took a breath and opened them again staring at the test that was mocking her intelligance on the floor, she moved her leg out and nudged it with her foot as if it was a dead animal. "I should have known better....I should have used my head Carrie, but I didn't and now look where I am " She said glancing at took a moment and then spoke.

"Dana..its not the end of the world sweetie, and ....and you can't go blaming yourself for this..It happenes to women all over the world...I mean how many girls do you know our age and younger for that matter that are going threw the same situation you are?" Carrie smiled trying to ease the tension in the room. Dana looked at her and pryed herself off the wall and walked over to the sink reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she had to get the taste of bile out of her mouth if she wanted to make it another hour without vomiting. Carrie stood up and walked over to her friend and leaned on the counter. "So is it safe to assume it's -" She was cut off by a look from Dana.

"Carrie...there's no one else ...you should know me by now." Dana said with a mouthfull of toothpaste. Carrie nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Carrie looked up watching dana rinse her mouth out and handed her a hand towel.

"Well....I have three options don't I? " Dana said turning off the water patting her mouth dry, she set the towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom into her room stopping noting the mess she had neglegted to clean up. " One being..I could abort ..I've caught it at the right time so to say....Two I could go threw with the pregnancy and then give it up for adoption..or three.." Dana trailed off.

"You could keep it.." Carrie finished up for her, she walked over to Dana's bed to sit on the edge looking up at Dana's face which was now distorted with thoughts on what to do ...a look she never liked to see on her face. "Dana wanna hear my thoughts on this?" Dana arched her eyebrow and looked at her. " Well one, you wouldn't abort it ...it's not you ..you couldn't deal with the whole idea that you killed something....two you couldnt give it up eather because I know you would spend the rest of your life looking at every child to see if it had any resemblance to the Scully clan..so then I would have to say I believe your going to choose option 3 to be honest with you." Dana looked at her and tilted her head plopoing on the bed next to her, nodding.

"Your right..." Dana sighed and looked at her hands picking at her manicured nails. "I just never pictured it this way, I always pictured I would be further in my career and be married ..have a home...you know that sappy shit thats in Better Homes & Gardens." Dana smiled and Carrie nudged her. Carrie smiled and leaned over to rest on her arm.

"Dana when are you going to tell him?" Carrie asked innocently. Dana turned quickly and looked at her.

"No..believe me ...he wants nothing to do with me or this" She gestured to her abdomen. "I know his type and I am not apart of that agenda.." Dana nodded looking at Carrie. "We were drunk both of us so ...it's best for us both to move on ...him to his ...tall baywatch babes and me to the land of breastfeeding and diaper changes." Dana groaned and flopped back on the bed. Carrie looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Dana you rationalize way to much you know that...but I still think you should tell him, I mean its his seed that was planted in your garden." Carrie held up a finger trying to sound like a mother. Dana laughed and looked up or call him....or send an e-mail...maybe a letter." Dana looked at her and Carrie shot her a look and shook her head.

"Dana your insane you know that..before long I bet your going to have a list of rules for that kid to obey whilst hes in the womb."

**I know short right? I'm sorry I am working on more I need some ideas...got any share them with me please, I would love to hear them...and I want to know your thoughts on if the baby should be a boy or girl? come on people review me you know you want to MWAH xoxo thanks ..**


	3. Chapter 3

VCS

Fox Mulder sat at his office with his head on his arm staring amilessly at the door to his office, he sighed trying to understand what the hell happened between him and Dana. Hadn't he showed interest in her? Hadnt he sent flowers to her although they both said in the beginning this was only supposed to be a one night thing? He sighed again and closed his eyes, just as he did his door opened up and he felt a tap on his head. He looked up an saw Tim sitting there, he closed his eyes again and spoke into his arm.

"What Tim?" He said muffled. Tim tilted his head and looked at Fox shaking his head.

"You got it bad man..whats the deal I thought you said everything was going okay with you and ....Dana?" He asked proping his feet on his desk. Fox looked up and leaned back.

"Well, I thought it was but apparently I was wrong..yet again." Fox said in an exsaberated tone. Tim looked at his friend feeling bad for him And took it upon himself to cheer him up.

d

"Well, why are you sitting here then? Don't you deserve some sort of explanation?" Tim said looking around at the office noticing it was tidy...tider then usual. "Once you have closure on this then buddy you will be good to go.. I mean how many weeks has it been since you have seen her or let alone spoken to her?" Fox looked at him mentaly counting to himself.

" Three weeks since that night. I don't know Tim, usualy when a woman ends it ...it's sorta ended don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah,...true but when have you ever listened to that?" Tim asked smiling. Fox thought for a moment and nodded. Getting out of his chair he went over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quantico.

11:45 am

Dana sat in her office and looked at the juice in front of her, it had been her first full week back to work since the incident with the nausia. She stared at it knowing full well her body didnt want that, it wanted coffee, but being the doctor she was knew that it wasn't healthy for the life depending on her inside. She reached out and grabbed the cup and put it to her lips, just as she did that the door burst open and standing there was Tom. Catching herself from spitting out the juice all over her students reports she covered her mouth and swallowed.

"Tom?" Dana asked with a raised eyebrow. He stood there for a moment then sat down in the chair in front of her desk studing her face, watching her intently, Dana sat there for a moment and turned to look behind her then back at him. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"There's something diffrent about you, I can't put my finger on it but .....I like it ." he said smirking and nodding. Dana felt that uneasy feeling rise from her abdomen into her throat, she swallowed it back and stood up.

"Okay...well I have to get back to work, if you dont have anything ...pressing to speak about I would suggest you get back to what it is you do Tom." Dana grabbed the reports and started walking to the door when he reached out and hooked her arm in his hand, looking up at her.

"Dana I'm only going to ask you one more time...please...let me take you on a date...come on it can be fun I promise we can go where ever you want to go..." Dana looked at him and sighed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fox walked into the lab and looked around not seeing Dana he turned a corner and bumped into Carrie who was holding a stack of papers in her hand that as of now was cascading around her and onto the floor.

"Oh Carrie,...Jesus I am so sorry here let me help you." He knelt down and began to gather the papers into a pile and smiled looking at her, she looked up and had a horrified look upon her face.

"Fox...I mean Mulder..oh wow...no no its okay i got it." She grabbed the files from his hands and stood up hugging them to her chest looking past him to see if Dana just happen to walk by..she figured she should at least warn her somehow. Fox stood up and looked at her noting the expression on her face he turned around looking behind him, seeing no one of interest he turned back to her.

"Right...so is Dana here I was looking for her I just wanted to talk to her about something.. I mean that night in the apartment we kinda left things on a bad note and I just wanted to clear some things up..I think she has the wrong impression of me you know?" He said smiling like a kid. Carries face softened and she looked at him swallowing knowing Dana was going to kick her ass for it later.

"She should be in her office going over some reports...before class.." she looked at her watch. " If your quick you can catch her?" Carrie said as she walked past him. He smiled and ran down the hall almost skidding to a stop when he saw Dana talking with Tom. He watched from the across the hall waiting patiently. He noticed her expression wasn't one of discust as it normaly was when she saw this guy, she was smiling in a way ...almost laughing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dana looked at Tom and couldn't help but have a smile creep on her face at how bad he was pining for her, too bad Fox wasn't like this ...she wouldnt have to think twice about saying yes to him, Dana sighed again and looked at Tom.

"Look Tom...now is not a good time, I'm busy, I have midterms to grade, then not to mention demonstrations to prepair." She looked at him pleading that he would take the hint and just leave, but of course he did not. She mulled over the thought of telling him she was carrying Fox's unborn baby inside her womb..but thought it best not. He looked at her and stood up.

"Then how about we do it at your place, come on I'll bring something over and you can grade the papers and maybe you know we can just talk..just you and me?" he asked hopeful. Dana thought about it and then looked at him, maybe she could do this one small gesture with him then get rid of him for good afterwards?...She looked up at him and hesitantly nodded.

"Fine ...but one condition ...you say one thing to Carrie that is derogatory then its over and your out got it?" Dana eyed him for a moment knowing full well that he wouldnt be able to hold his tongue for long. Tom smiled and nodded almost tripping over the chair in her office , he turned walking out of the office smiling like an ass and stopped when he was half way down the hall.

" Your place saturday 8:00...it will be great Dana the best night you ever had in your life." He smiled and turned walking to the elevators. Dana scoffed , doubt it Tom..I had the best night in my life 4 weeks ago .. She said smiling to herself remembering that fatefull night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Fox stood there for a moment and shook his head trying to fathom what he just witnessed, did she just agree to go out with him..and she dumped me? Oh this isnt right not at all. Fox thought to himself, he couldnt accept that, he took a deep breath and walked up to her office and knocked on the door. Dana turned around not looking up from the papers in her hand.

"What is it now To-" She was interrupted when she saw who it was out of the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat her heart skipped a beat, that queasy feeling was rising from her stomach again. She cursed herself from not locking that god damn door. He watched her face and saw that look of discust and raised his eyebrow.

"Not who you were expecting then ?" He asked running his finger over the chair staring at her, Dana quickly regained herself and threw on a smile.

"No ..No actually yes, I mean I didn't think I would see you since that night in my apartment.." She said holding her breath, wondering if he knew already. He nodded and smiled a little.

" Well came to check up on you and see how everything was going in the land of the dead..." he gave her a smile, Dana could feel her heart melt with just that smile. " Hey so ..I hear you and Tom..got a hot date Saturday 8 pm huh? " He asked wiggling his eyebrows, Dana looked at him and nodded back not as enthusiastic as before.

"Yeah...but I wouldnt call it a date...well I am not calling it a date, I would call it a ..." Dana bit her lip in thought. " A mutal gathering of human beings in one spot to eat food?" She smiled pulling it out of her ass. He nodded and took a breath.

" Yeah no I got you.... " he understood she was nervous about telling him about the date. He got it perfectly clear she knew Tom longer then him.. I mean for Christ's sake they had a one night stand how could he be so stupid...how could he be so attached. He looked up at her and smiled. " Well I better be going." He stuck out his hand and she looked at it for a minute and sliped her hand in his." Dana always a pleasure maybe one day our paths will meet again." He smiled keeping his hand locked on her remembering the feel of her soft skin against his. He released her hand and turned to go but was stopped .

" Fox." She called out looking at the back of his head when he slowly turned to look at her. Dana stared at him for a moment wanting to scream out..I think I am in love with you..and I am pregnant with your baby from our one fatefull night of teenage hormonal instincts..but she didnt she just smiled and nodded. " It's been nice seeing you too." Fox smiled again and walked out the office shutting the door behind him. Dana slid into the chair and put the files in her lap, she stared at the door wanting it to open up and be him again but it didnt and she knew it wouldnt, She absentmindedly placed her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it looking down whispering. " I know...I know...I am already starting out to be a fantasitc mother arnt I?..I can't even tell the father that I'm pregnant." Dana closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair letting out a long sigh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay this one is a little longer then the last chaper.. its 4:40 am and i cant sleep when I do I dream about this story!!!! So guys tell me what you think so far, review ..I love to hear what direction you think this should go in MWAH xoxox **


	4. Word VomitLiterally

Saturday 7:45 pm

Dana looked up at the clock and got another nausiating feeling in her somach, she was used to it now, but this one was diffrent this one was because Tom was coming over, She looked at her files in front of her and set her pen down pulling her glasses off her face setting them next to the pen, and got up from the table. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping to find something that would stay in her stomach rather then re visit her later. Carrie walked out from her room and sashayed into the kitchen watching her.

"You know you don't have to go on with this? I mean it's Tom, DANA....TOM" she made sure to draw out the last part for emphasis. Dana turned and shut the fridge door and looked at her shrugging.

"Well CARRIE...I figured this might make him back off a little..you know see what I am all about maybe bore him to death.?" she smiled slightly and leaned on the gave her a look and raised her eyebrow.

"Well if you think I am going to stick around for this sickining display of his undying love for you then you have another thing coming." She said nodding just as there was a loud knock on the door that made them both jump. Carrie smiled and sauntered her way back to her room but not without teasing her. "Oh Dana ..I love you...Let me kiss you .." she made kissing sounds and Dana shot her a look before retiring to her room. Dana pushed off the counter and walked over to the door opening it slightly peeking out. She threw on a fake smile.

"Tom!" Dana said a little to obvious that she was pretending. He smiled back at her and shoved some flowers in her face and walking inside with a bag of food setting it on the counter taking his jacket off and tossing it all over the files on the table. Dana cringed and shut the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen she set the flowers on the counter and walked over to the bag opening it looking inside. A nausiating smell of fried fish permiated her nose and she shut the bag imidiatly.

"So I thought that we could have dinner and you know talk" he grinned at her not seeing the queasy look on her face. She nodded and reached up grabbing two plates, as she did her shirt rose a bit showing over her middrift, now Dana was built small and any ounce of weight gain on her would be somewhat noticable to one who sat all day staring at her body. Tom raised his eyebrow noticing her abdomen rounding a little, but he only noticed it because he usual sat there and undressed her with his eyes. Dana put the plates on the counter and smiled at him noticing his gaze she looked down and sucked a breath inward pulling at her shirt. "Dipping into the pie Dana? " He smirked. Dana looked at him and wanted to smack him but instead went along with him.

"Yeah, you know me...I have got to have my pie every now and again" She turned rolling her eyes mentaly kicking herself for agreeing to do this. Tom opened the bag and pulling out the fish that was caked with batter and some kind of standing oil and put them on the plates. Dana held her breath and watched him almost attack his before the bag was empty. Dana walked over to the table and took his jacket off her files trying not to make more of a mess and hung it on the coat rack. Tom grabbed her plate and sat down at the table looking at the papers.

"So you have all this to do or ?" He looked up at her putting her plate on a pile. Dana reached over and picked up the plate and moved it sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, Im not even half way threw it ." She smiled looking at the fish, she swallowes seeing the faint trace of an eye still attached in it. Tom looked at her and smiled.

"You know if you don't want it ..I will eat it...I love this stuff I get it at this little place downtown..and let me tell you delish." Dana shoved the plate at him and picked up her pen, seeing out of the corner of her eye him almost making love to it, she shivered and picked up a paper reading it. Tom got up and put the plates in the sink and took his seat again next to her taking the file from her hand. Dana looked up trying to grab it but he held it out of her reach. "So now we talk right? " He said nodding edging closer to her. Dana sighed and forced a smile looking at him.

"Okay ...sure.." she shook her head watching him. " What do we talk about?" Dana said. Tom tilted his head and watched her.

" Well I only know the office Dana and some what of the home Dana...so I want to know more about you" He said thinking of something to say. "Okay I got it..Dana how old were you when you had your first kiss?" He asked wiggling her eyebrows. Dana stared at him for a moment thinking is he serious?..She sighed and smiled.

"I was 13..it was someone in my neighborhood growing up."He smiled.

"Okay have you ever been in love?" He looked at her as she turned away slightly

"We...well I dont know how to answer that..i believe I have been in love but ..it ..it didn't work out the way i guess it should have." She said saying all the time in her head..dana you are in love admit it ..so what it was one night ...if it didnt mean anything then you wouldn't be dreaming about it every night.

"Okay lets see you know you seem to be all saintly but I know you can't be ..have you ever had a one night stand?" He asked watching her face. At that moment dana froze up, she didnt know what to say she just looked at him hoping to god she wasnt showing any signs that she had, she leaned on her hand and looked at him laughing nervously.

"Tom I believe that would have to be a ...none of your buisness at this time question." She raised her eyebrow. Tom laughed and put his hands up nodding, She rolled her head to look back down at the files catching her breath.

"Well I guess I can break the ice then.. Lets see I was 11 when I had my first kiss, i have had 5 one night stands didnt mean a thing you know..all of them were desprate anyways gave them what they wanted then sent them on there way." Dana looked up at him raising her eyebrow at him. " Ive been in love twice in my life once when I was 15 and the other time is now.." He looked at her, she stared at him in disbelief at his words, how could she bairly open her mouth to any of his questions when he sat here and word vomited in her ears. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No...no Tom...stop looking at me that way first off...Your not in love with me believe me ..i am a mess I am married to my work..i dont have a social life ..Im stubborn ..I am believe me ask CARRIE... she will tell you.." Dana kept her eyes shut praying Carrie would walk out right now. Before she knew it she felt her chin lift and lips being pressed against hers, her eyes flew open , the smell of the fried fish entered her nostrals as she felt him shift closer to her she put her hand on his chest in a effort to push him away as she felt the bile rise in her stomach, he pushed his tongue past her lips and she whimperd loudly praying he would take the hint to back off, but in Tom's style he took it as a sign to continue. Dana started to feel lightheaded as the smell keep wafting into her nose and now she could taste it in her mouth, she was going to barf...and she was going to barf in his mouth if he didn't stop. Just at that moment Carrie opened her door.

"Hey, Dana...DANA?!?!?!" She gasped loudly making Tom pull away. Carrie looked at Dana who had that very same look she had when she found her in the bathroom. Dana took a deep breath but that only made it worse she looked at Tom and then leaned over feeling her somach heave into her chest. Carrie stood there in horror as she watched Dana upchuck into Tom's lap. He looked down sliding the chair away from her and opened his mouth making a face.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." He said standing up feeling the warm vomit slide down his legs to the floor."Dana?! Really you did not just do that did you?" He shook his hands and stared at her as she kept her stance of leaning over coughing. He looked at Carrie seeing a smile spread across her face and a giggle. He swallowd and took a breath turning walking to the door grabbing his coat putting it on . " If I hear one word about this Carrie you are so dead." He said as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Carrie walked over to Dana grabbing a dish towel and wetting it putting it up to her face.

"That bad huh?" She smiled looking up at Dana. Dana sat back up and held the cloth to her face and arched an eyebrow.

"You really have no clue ....I ..." she swallowed just speaking about it made her insides tremble. "I have no idea what happened he was telling me he was in love with me ..and the next thing I knew ..he was on me like a suction fish..he wouldnt let go." Dana said closing her eyes. Carrie laughed and moved the chair out of her way.

"Well think of it this way ...maybe now he will be afraid to talk to you again ..or he could be thinking nothing says "I love you" like projectial vomit." That comment made Dana smile a little and laugh softly, she looked on the floor and saw the mess. "I'll clean it up don't worry about it." She looked down at her stomach. " i should have listened to you when he walked in huh? " She said running her hand over her abdomen. Carrie got up and grabbed a towel and began to clean up the floor.

"Dana ..the kid knows who it's father is the only problem is the father doesn't know he's got a kid." She said looking up at her. "Why didn't you tell him when he went into your office ? I mean the chance was there take it ?" Dana sighed and looked at Carrie.

"i froze..I didn't know what to say or do ..and he heard about this "date" and .....I couldn't...look its one thing to disaray my life because of a choice I made one night...but to involve someone who really doesnt have to be apart of it ..why screw it up for them? Carrie he's got an importaint career..the type of job that doesnt include a baby momma in it.." She said.

"Baby Momma? Dana are you trying to be hip? " Carrie teased getting up off the floor throwing the towel in the garbage she walked back to the table and looked at Dana. "No your right but is it fair to be doing this alone? when you have the option to have help? Maybe it wont be that fairytail you always pictured in your logical head but Dana I know you and ..yeah you can take a lot ...but everyone has there point...there point where they fall...I just want you to make sure you can pick yourself up from it. " Carrie looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Dana smiled looking at her friend seeing the general concern and sighed.

"It's my decison Carrie...and as of right now...Im on this road trip alone..." She nodded standing up slowly. " i'll be okay ....we'll be okay ..." she said trying to convince herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay bet you did not expect that huh? and dont you worry that wont be the last of Tom!...so tell me what you think so far. Now there will be more drama don't you worry and more unexpected events so please review me guys so far I am happy about this story ..also if you have a direction in which you think this should go let me know...ideas dont bite....they just vomit all over your lap lol MWAH xoxox**


	5. the lie

2 Months and 3 Weeks Later

Dana & Carrie's Residence

Dana walked into the apartment and threw her bag on the table, she sighed and smiled. Finally she had some time off, Midterms passed and thanking god she had a group of students that actually paid attention to her so they passed with flying colors. Dana pulled off her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs and wandered over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and looked in feeling a rumbling in her stomach, she rubbed her belly and looked down now able to see a noticeable bump showing. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Carrie walked in from the other room and raised her eyebrow.

"Hungry again are we?" She teased walking over to Dana, she knelt down and looked at her stomach putting her hand on it and smiled. "I believe this baby is going to give our food budget a run for it's money huh?" Carrie stood back up and walked over to the stove lifting up some foil and smirking. Dana perked up smelling something quite interesting, she turned and shut the door making her way to the stove. She looked at the tray and raised an eyebrow.

"Carrie? Did you make these for me? Because I have been craving these all day!" Dana smiled picking up a piece shoving it in her mouth. Carrie laughed and watched her.

"Oh how could I deny my future godchild a fried pickle? And you call me sick." She teased picking up the tray walking into the living room setting it on the coffee table, Dana followed like a lost puppy. She sat down on the couch and picked up another one and picked at it, she lifted her shirt up a little getting comfortable. Carrie eyed her already distended abdomen. "Dana your not going to be able to hide that forever you know..." Carrie said leaning back on the couch. Dana looked over at her and ran her hand over her stomach and sighed.

"I know and I have thought about that already, I have some free time were on a break from school as you know..so I thought I would put in for a transfer? Maybe go and work at a clinic for awhile until this one is born." Dana said slowly watching Carrie's expression.

"Dana...your running...Your afraid he will show up again and then you would have some explaining to do..and I doubt your going to say ..Oh I swallowed a beach ball.." She raised her eyebrow hearing a knock at the door Carrie gave her a look and walked over to the door looking threw the peep-hole she turned and looked at Dana. "Dana I suggest you put that thing away your boyfriend is here" She teased and heard the knock again. Dana pushed her shirt down and slowly stood up looking around for her jacket she pulled it on again feeling how hot it suddenly was. Carrie smirked and opened the door and there stood Tom. Dana rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Can I come in is it safe?" He said pushing past Carrie and walking up to Dana. "Hey sorry I haven't you know came over ..it wasn't cause you barfed on me cause you owe me a pair of pants ..I've been way busy way way busy you know they assigned me to that asshole...they have us working together." Carrie looked at him and shut the door.

"You mean there is another asshole other then you?" Carrie said walking into the living room grabbing the tray of pickles. Tom looked at her about to say something when Dana shot him a look.

"Who are you talking about Tom?" Dana said in a sigh, she was tired her back hurt and she had to piss not to mention she was not done with her tray of pickles. Tom tilted his head looking at her seeing her face show signs of weariness.

"Oh that ass that was in your office a couple months back, the one who showed up at your apartment that night...what was his name..Mulder...Fox Mulder..woo is that guy a pain in the ass." Tom said making himself at home at the kitchen table. Dana's face perked up at hearing his name and she looked at Tom, trying not to sound so overly enthused.

"Oh really?...I..I haven't seen him you know since that night in the apartment..how is he doing?" She asked sitting down, not noticing her coat was slowly slipping open. Tom looked at her then glanced down watching the coat slide open, Carrie who was still in the kitchen looked at Tom then watched his gaze wincing slightly.

" He's fine very into his work you know..but he's got this chick that shows up at the most annoying times...guessing its his girlfriend." He said his eyes getting bigger he reached over and pulled at her jacket Dana lost in thought at the moment with the words "he's got a chick" When did HER Fox get a girlfriend..when did she start calling him that HER's he wasn't hers well not out in the open in her head he was always hers.."Dana?"She looked up at him then down seeing what he was seeing and quickly pulled her jacket shut and stood up crossing her arms.

"Tom, I think you have to leave now." She said avoiding his gaze, Carrie right on cue ran to the door and opened it waiting for him to walk over to it..He didn't he stood up and looked at her.

"Dana is ...are you ...because I think there is more then pie in there." He said with his eyes looking at her stomach then her face. Dana tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"Tom that is none of your business what's going on with me understand." She could feel herself getting overly upset still having the thoughts of Fox with another woman in her brain. She didn't understand why she cared after all they were nothing to each other but a fling..a one night thing that was all, why couldn't she make this pain go away.

"Dana look if your in some kind of trouble.." he scratched his head. "Although I never pegged you to be in a situation like this" He said shrugging. Dana just looked at him and felt her lip tremble, Carrie saw this and ran up to her.

"Tom, would you just leave? Clearly Dana doesn't want to talk about this and i think you would be the last person she would discuss something like this with " She spat and started tugging at his arm. Dana took a deep breath and kept her arms crossed watching him.

"I am not in trouble you got that..I am perfectly fine..there is nothing going on..there is nothing wrong..and dont you think for a moment that there is.." She narrowed her eyes staring at him. Tom nodded and turned getting out of Carrie's grasp and headed to the door walking out, Carrie slammed the door and looked at Dana. "I have to get out of here Carrie..." She whispered walking to her room and slamming the door behind her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

VCS

Next Day 12:00pm_

Fox paced his office staring at his watch. Where the hell was he this ass was a half hour late..he sighed and sat on the edge of his desk crossing his arms. At that moment Tom walked in and threw his jacket on the chair he looked at Fox and shrugged.

"What?" He smirked sitting down on the chair. Fox raised his eyebrow and slid of the desk walking to the other side of it picking up a file.

"Well I won't mention that you were a half hour late...but you are ." He looked at him. Tom nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah your right I was having a issue at home you see." Tom looked at him, he knew this guy had some sort of crush on Dana and that pissed him off to no end, and he also knew that he knew they had a date..but of course no one knew the ending results of that date except for the parties involved so he decided to play it his looked up at him as if to say why do I care. Tom smiled. "Oh you know it;s girlfriend problems..although i dont know if you would call it a problem..You..ah you remember Dana right ? Dana Scully?" Fox looked at him feeling his heart break at hearing her name.

"Um..that little redhead doctor right?" He tried to act oblivious. Tom nodded and smiled. "Well whats your situation I can see you itching to share...unless your itching for another reason?" Fox smiled at him. Tom raised his eyebrow and fixed his tie.

"Actually Dana told me last night she thought she might be pregnant." Tom said nodding. Fox stared at him raising his eyebrows. "Yep...very excited about the whole situation said she wanted me to be the first person she told." He nodded. Fox looked at him in disbelief this asshole in front of him touched HIS Dana...he stopped his thought process for a moment..when did he start refering to her as HIS Dana? He didnt care she was his ..and only his thats the way he saw it in his head anyways.

"Well congratulations then?" Fox looked at him. Tom nodded again and got up out of the chair and walked to the door.

"Well thank you I will pass on the news to Dana...hey you want a coffee I am going to get one?" He said, Fox nodded and he headed out the door. Fox stood there blinking trying to wrap his mind around the thought of that idiot touching Dana..this guy couldnt even fill out a report so how in the hell was he able to get someone like Dana pregnant. His heart dropped he swallowed and thought he was going to be sick. He turned and looked out the window closing his eyes..he would remember this day forever..this was the day his heart broke.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well what did I tell you there is some added drama there DAMN that Tom!! Well keep the feedback going I thrive off of it. And sorry if this chapter is short, my back was hurting :( I am going to offer a small challenge is the baby going to be a boy or girl tell me what you guys think it should be. Thank you so much MWAH xoxox**


	6. The Accident

2 1/2 Months Later

Dana & Carrie's Residance

Dana walked out into the livingroom and sighed at all the papers scattered everywhere. She leaned over and picked some up walking them over to the table setting them down. She stood ther efor a moment and placed her hand on her now visible belly and rasied an eyebrow as she saw the front door being pushed open. Carrie apeared with bags and a huge smile on her face.

"So Dana, I was out shopping today and I thought I should pick you up some things for that little fried pickle your carring around." She smiled and kicked the door shut and put the bags on the table pulling out a little yellow jumper . "So when are you going to find out what it is because you have a choice between yellow, and white " Dana took the outfit from her and shook her head.

"I am not going to find out ...it wouldn't be right if I knew and ..." Her voice trailed off and Carrie looked at her.

"Well hey you could always tell him like you were supposed to do what 4 months ago?" She said walking over to the fridge and pulling out a soda opening it. Dana sighed and looked threw the bags and pulled out a blanket and ran her fingers over it.

"Carrie, you know this place is going to get cramped in here in a couple of months." She said and looked at her. Carrie shrugged and watched her. "Well I thought I should be the one to tell you this...I...I am getting a transfer...Just a small clinic..just untill this one is born." Carrie walked over to her and gave her a yeah right look.

"Dana your running...your running so he doesn't pop up and see your little secret." She smiled and walked over to the couch. "Besides I doubt he will be by anyways I am sure by now the man has moved on." Carrie looked at her and saw the sadness on Dana's face appear. "Or not...Not defenantly not..I am sure hes home right now pining away for you" Carrie nodded and Dana threw the jumper at her head walking into the kitchen.

"Carrie don't sugar-coat it for me ..I know the truth it was obvious...I mean look at me ...I am no blonde bomb-shell ...I am just a bomb-shell now." She sighed looking at her stomach, running her hand over her abdomen, just as she was lost in thought her cellphone rang, she reached into her bag and pulled it out. " Hello?" Carrie looked over at her and saw the look on her face when Dana herd the other voice on the end.

"Dana?" Tom said not sure if it was her or not.

"Yes Tom..It's me."

"Hey ..you know I know the last time we saw eachother you were kinda moody but ..and hear me out on this ..I think maybe its because your always in the house hiding that ...well you know what I mean." Dana rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah ...Maybe...maybe thats the reason....Is is there anything I can help you with?" She said getting more irritated. Tom laughed.

"Well why dont I take you out to a lunch or something you know something light something innocent." He asked trying to convince her.

"i...I don't know Tom...I mean I am really busy and.." He cut her off.

"Ah ..don't give me that I know you applied for a transfer...Come on Dana...come out to lunch it will be fun I promise...besides I want to talk again and I think this time it will benift you." He said smiling over the phone as he walked around the office, the door opened and in came Fox, Tom looked at him and held his finger up indicating he would just be a moment. Fox rolled his eyes and brushed past him grabbing a file off the desk stopping he turned and looked at him.

"I'll catch you later..I can't keep her waiting." Dana's breath caught in her throat she herd him...she herd Fox's voice in the background. Tom nodded and turned around ..thinking for a moment he smiled again knowing full well Dana herd that.

"Well what do you say ?" Dana closed her eyes and kept her hand over her stomach rubbing it softly.

"Um...yeah ...yeah whatever but I ..I can't be out late okay?" She said opening her eyes glancing at Carrie who was making a face.

"Cool okay O'shays then at 4..be there " He hung up the phone. Dana hit the end button and tossed the phone in her bag and looked at Carrie raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you even start." Carrie held her hands up and smirked.

"Oh no me ...I wouldn't dream of it." She said as she walked over to her room and went inside laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O'Shays Pub

4:00 pm

Carrie dropped Dana off at the pup of course because it would be beyond Tom to do anything remotly gentelmanly like. She looked around and walked inside . She looked around and saw Tom sitting at a booth, She reluctantly walked over and scooted into the seat looking at him. Ready to leave she spoke first.

"Okay Tom....whats this really about...there is never anything innocent with you...out with it." She looked at him. He smiled and laughed moving closer to her ...too close for her comfert.

"Well I was thinking...now I know this is off the wall and crazy..but " He swallowed and looked at her pushing a small box in her direction. Dana looked at him confused and opened the box swallowing hard then back at him trying to say something but not being able to form the words. "Okay before you say anything let me explaine....It's obvious what kind of situation your in..and its only going to get more obvious...I know you transferd so people wouldn't talk Dana but the truth is they already are..this is very uncharacteristic of you...." Dana opened her mouth about to protest and he put his hand over it shushing her. "Look I think this will work out for both of us...You know I love you ...everyone does and it is a matter of time before we get hitched so why not jump start it? Besides how is your family going to like the idea of you being knocked up ..and not only that you have your career to think about Dana.." Dana looked at him and shook her head prying his hand off of her mouth.

"Tom...i don't need your pity...I am fine..i am a big girl I knew what I was doing ..and I know what I am doing okay ?" She looked at him pushing the ring back in his direction. He put his hand over hers to stop her and looked at her.

"Dana think about it...Maybe in time you can learn to love me like I love you but in the meantime this will protect our careers ...I mean how good will it look if I have a wife and new baby on the way? " He laughed and watched her reaching over for his beer taking a swig. Dana notied the beer and the glaze in his eyes.

"Tom, your drunk..I can tell your drunk...you don't know what your talking about okay...lets just chalk this up to miscomunitcation?" She offered trying to ger her hand out from under his. He shook his head and stared at her."Tom really I have to go and I believe this conversation is over..."

"Dana no for the first time I am able to say to you the things I have always wanted to say to you.. I can take care of you and the accident...Okay we can tell your family that we had a little premarital fun and thus there was an accident." he smiled. She looked at him in discust that she was refering to her baby as an accident....even if it was ..she would never call it that , Dana got her hand out from under his and slid out of the booth, He reached over and pushed the box in her hand and she looked at him. "Think about it okay? It won't hurt to think...well it wont hurt now obviously you didnt think when you made that. " He smirked. She took a deep breath and walked over to him slamming the box on the table and leaned over staring at him.

"My baby is not a solution to your failing work Tom...My baby is not an accident...it was a gift ..and that is how I would like for you to refer to it from now on. I will not marry you that thought has never crossed my mind ever. I find you repulsive, rude, inconciderate, and vile." Dana stopped feeling a slite pain in her abdomen but shook it off.. "You are a pig Tom..I would rather be locked in a room with a rabid gorilla then be trapped in a marrage with you." She took another breath and reached her hand out and smacked it across his face looking at him once more she narrowed her eyebrows. "Fuck you Tom." With that said she turned and walked out the door, slightly wincing at the pain.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Street

4:30 pm

Dana stood outside feeling the cold wind hit her face, she looked at her phone knowing she called Carrie, leaving her a message to come and get her and the event that proceeded said pick up. She sighed and started to walk up the street not wanting to be in front of the pup when Tom decided to slide out. She walked past some stores selling random items that did not catch her intrest she looked over to her left and stopped seeing a little boy running up to a man giggling screaming Daddy!. Dana put her hand on her stomach getting a sickining feeling she closed her eyes and looked over into the window of the building next to her. She gasped inward feeling her heart drop to her feet She stepped closer and looked there was Fox Mulder sitting at a table dressed very much like the night he was when she first met him, and sitting across from him was a tall brunette woman gazing at him. Dana swallowed and felt a shift in her stomach but not a shift like she had felt before, she put her hand on the glass and held her other hand under her abdomen carrying . She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath feeling a pain shoot up her stomach and wrap around to her spine twisting it. She opened her eyes and let out a little breath whimpering still looking at the scene in front of her. She wanted to scream out to get his attention but in her logical mind she then would have to explaine why she was watching him and how she became pregnant. Dana's hand hit the glass unconsiously making some of the patrions look at her . She slowly slid to the floor still craddling her stomach . She slowly breathed as she herd a voice trying to ask her her name, shaking her head all she was able to spit out was.

"9,.....9.....911...." She said panting and holding back the tears.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some Chic Resturant That Has No Name

4:30 pm

Fox sat at the table trying to explaine the case to Diana , he looked up and saw her gazing at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Diana...can we please ...my asshole of a partner ran off this afternoon and I need to get this finished" He said looking back at the file. Diana nodded and sat back in the chair and pouted a little.

"Fox? How come you won't give me a second chance? I mean we work so well together..So what you have been playing the feild a little..I don't mind your a man you have needs." She said smiling. Fox laughed slightly and looked up at her thinking ...playing the feild you have no idea..the truth was that after that one night with Dana he couldnt imagine himself with anyone else..Just as he was about to respond her herd the noises of emergency vehicals and a rush of people get up and go outside. He put the file down and walked to the door with Diana trailing behind him. His eyes widened as he saw the person that was being loaded into the ambulance on the back of the stretched. He pushed his way threw the crowd and found a EMT.

"Wh...what's going on with her? Where...where is she going?" He asked out of breath. The man looked at him.

"You know who that is? The owner called in about a pregnant woman seem to be in pain...he thinks she might be going into labor or something." He said flipping threw the chart. "We're taking her to Gerogetown Medical.." He looked at Fox and let out a small breath. " Look we won't know for sure whats wrong with her but we can tell it's not labor anyways she's only from what information we got out of her ..shes only about 4 1/2 months gone." He looked at Fox and then turned hopping into the ambulance and starting the engine speeding off to the hospital. Fox stood there a million thoughts flew threw his mind and he turned looking down the street noticing at that moment a person he wished was in that ambulance. He took a deep breath and walked over to the man and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Oh Mulder...whadya doing here?" He said slurred and holding onto the wall. " Youshouldnt be out on office hours" He smirked. Fox looked at him and calmed himself.

"Tom? Do you just realized Dana was taken to the hospital ...something happened with her out here in the street ...it's something with the baby?" He looked at him. Tom giggled and looked up at him.

"She's a doctor she can handel it ...she handels everything well.." He looked at him and pushed Fox out of the way. Fox looked at him and followed him.

"Tom...your baby?...Arnt..you going to see what's wrong?" He looked at him becoming more and more pissed off at the way he was acting. Tom spun around and stopped.

"Eh she will call me later if its anything importaint...besssssiides I have to get home thegames on!" Fox looked at him in disbelief, He took one deep breath and felt his arm cock back and his fist come in contact with the flesh of Tom's nose sending him flying back on his ass. Fox looked down at him and saw the blood start to pour out of his nose and shake his fist feeling a stinging in it. Tom put his hand to his nose and scrambled to get up knocking the buzz right out of him. "What the...hell was that for?" He glared at him...He took a deep breath and started walking backwards away from him. Fox felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over it was Diana.

"Look Diana I have to cancel ..I have to get to the hospital okay?" He said moving away from her and heading to his car.

"Why? Fox why do you care about some pregnant woman and her drunk boyfriend." Fox looked up at her and let out a breath.

"Someone's got to care about her." He said getting into his car starting it and speeding off to the hospital.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so here you go chapter 6..whats going to happen I don't know..well yeah I do know but you don't yet...but you will soon I promise!! **

**Don't forget to Review me I love it ...MWAH xoxo**


	7. Getting her wish

Georgetown Medical

5:45pm

Fox paced around the waitingroom eyeing all of the nurses around him. Nobody would give him a straight answer about Dana or her baby. He siged and sat down in the chair putting his hand over his face and groaning. He sat and thought..what was he doing here? I really had no right to be here I mean its not like he was with her anymore..Tom should be here with her and their baby. He grimmiced at that thought. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts he herd his name.

"Mulder?" Fox looked up and say Dana's roommate Carrie he smiled a little and she smiled back. "What are you doing here?" She sat down next to him. Fox looked at her and slumped back.

"I was in the resturant where Dana collapsed...I talked to the EMT's and they told me they were bringing her here..I just wanted to make sure she was okay...they they were okay." He nodded. Carrie smiled and stood up and motioned for him to come with her. He got up and followed her down the long hallway untill they reached room 207. Fox looked in and saw Dana sleeping peacefully in her bed hooked up to a heart monitor and various machines. Carrie stood there and crossed her arms raising her eyebrow and he looked over at her.

"Everythings okay...She just became stressed...basicaly the stress she was going threw caused her uterin lining to tear...that cause pain and she eventually blacked out. Thank god for the man who called her in if she was out there any longer she might have lost the baby." Carrie said watching him. He nodded and put his fand over his mouth and shook his head shifting in place.

"I just can't believe he isn't here to make sure she is okay." Carrie raised and eyebrow and stepped closer.

"Who?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Tom, I saw him saunter out of a bar drunk of his ass, and when I told him about Dana he just shrugged it off..so I punched him." He said biting his finger nail. Carrie looked at him confused.

"Why would you expect Tom to be here? Please that jack-ass wouldnt care about anything that happened to Dana unless somehow it furthered his career." She said rolling her eyes, now it was Fox that looked at her confused.

"Carrie...he's the father he told me ..well in not so many words, he implied it more or less.." He looked back into Dana's room and saw her move now able to see the more visible bump."I know that if my child and girlfriend was in danger you can sure as hell belive I would be there. No question about it." Carrie watched him debating in her head if she should tell him the secret Dana has been trying to hide for so long. She musterd up the courage and figured Dana will just beat her sencless later but she couldnt see this man go threw anymore distress over her.

"Mulder...Tom isn't the father of Dana's baby....why he insinuated that to you ..is just sick "..She shook her head glancing at Dana then coming face to face with his gaze. " Tom found out she didn't want anyone to know..she has been hiding for some stupid reason ...something along the lines of not wating to mess up .....your career." She said slowly watching his eyes widen.

"Wait?...MY career? that would mean...I...her.." He silenced staring at her then looking at Dana. Carrie reached out and put her hand on his arm and nodded.

"She's going to kick my ass I am sure of that but..I know its killing her inside..and I can't see you being put threw anymore lies you deserve more then that.." He looked at her with a pained expression. "She found out the night after you came over...the night you both called it quits because it was a one night thing..."

"Wait so she knew when ...when I went to see her at work ? And she didn't sayanything?!" Fox clenched his fists and took 3 steps backing up from Carrie mumbling something shaking his head. Carrie looked at him and tried to reach for him but he was out of her grasp.

"Mulder...she was scared I'm sure if you both..just talk tell her you know ..then " He looked at her and turned cutting her off. "Wait!! Mulder where are you going?" He stopped for a moment turning looking over his shouder.

" She's getting her wish...she didn't want me around its obvious...now I won't be." Carrie's eyes widened and she ran up to him.

"NO thats not what she wants I am sure believe me.." He glared at her and turned to face her.

"Carrie..think abou it..That night I DID not come to break it off with her..I came to actually ask to see her again..to take her on a real date..I couldnt get her out of my god damn head and I still can't I TRIED..She wants to have her secrets and lies then she can have them the way she wants them.. I ..I can't do this Carrie...I can't Im in too deep and this is cutting like a knife.. I mean ..my kid shes carrying my baby and she ...she couldn't .....I ....." He shook his head and continued to walk down the hallway. Carrie sighed and called out.

"Mulder!!..Don't let it end this way...dont let it end because she is to proud...she cant lie to you ...she cant she thinks about you all the time I know she does...she tells that baby about you .." He shook his head and walked out the double doors . Carrie stood there watching the doors shut and sighed covering her face with her hands then running them threw her hair. She turned ready to walk back into Dana's room. She stepped in side and saw a sleepy Dana turn and smile looking at her.

"Carrie? Who were you talking to out there?" Carrie threw on a smile and walked up to her.

"No one...just a guy asking for directions to another room..." Dana smiled and Carrie put her hand over Dana's and smiled back. " just a proud daddy.." Carrie Nodded.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys sorry this isn't longer but I have been sick and its been taking it toll on me. Mwah I promise the next chapter will be longer and I can tell you it wont be all happy eather ...sorry you know I got to keep up the Drama keep those review coming MWAH xoxo**


	8. Stop Lying

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Fox threw his door open and walked in slamming the door shut with his foot. He wrestled with his jacket and finally got it off throwing it at the small table as he passed it. He walked to the kitchen and over to his fridge, opening it pulling out a beer. He slammed the fridge door shut and popped the top to his beer making his way over to the couch. He refused to turn on any lights so he sad in the darkenss. He leaned his head back on the couch and played the words that he herd eairlier that day. He closed his eyes and spoke to an invisible person in the room.

"She's pregnant...with my ....thats right MY baby..and she couldn't even tell me..Am I that much of a self centered moron that she couldn't tell me...No Fox No..that wasn't it , it was because she wanted to save your career..remember?"He took a swig of his beer and set it on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and got up seeing his basketball in the corner. He bent over and picked it up and started bouncing it on the floor talking to it.

"Why can't you get her out of your head you moron..I know why because for the first time in your life you found someone that challanges you...that makes you think on your toes...that makes you work for a smile." He took a deep breath and got angry. *God damn it....Fox ...what the hell...She's having your ...YOUR BABY....ITS PART YOURS YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO IT...SHE CAN'T DECIDE THAT FOR YOU!!!" He threw the ball into the other room and paced back and forth. He glanced at his phone and walked over to it picking it up and dialing the number to the hospital.

"Yes, I am calling about a patient...Scully, Dana.....yes...she should be on the Maternity floor...Yep thats her....I was wondering when she will be released?" He waited for a moment and nodded. " Tomorrow?...okay thanks thats great " He hung up the phone and layed on the couch looking up at the celling. He sighed again and closed his eyes mumbling to himself. "it's mine too...."

_____________________________________________________________________

Dana & Carrie's Residence

Next Day

7:oopm

Carrie walked out of her room holding her purse in her hand she leaned over the couch and looked at Dana who was flipping threw channels with her hand protectivly over her belly.

"D, I'm going ..out I will be home later.. do you need me to pick you up anything?"Dana looked up at her and smiled.

"No Carrie, Im good .." Carrie smiled and leaned back up heading over to the door.

"Now you remember what the doctor said...No heavy lifting ..no bending...just sit still." Dana turned and looked at her raising her eyebrow.

"Damn, just when I was going to move the couch!...Go! I know I am a doctor too or have you forgotten?" Dana looked at her . Carrie nodded and shook her head walking out the door and locking it behind her. Dana herd the click and pushed off the couch walking into the kitchen, She opened the fridge and rubbed her belly looking in and spying some juice, she reached in and grabbed it opening the carton she set it on the counter and pulled out a mug pouring some inside. She brougt it to her lips and was about to enjoy it when she herd a knock on the door. She smiled putting the mug down and walked over to the door unlocking it and pulling it open. "What did you forget this tim-" She was cut off when she saw it was him standing there looking at her.. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Fox...?"

" Dana." He said as he walked inside the apartment. Dana shut the door behind him and turned watching him.

"What...what are you doing here?" She said as she stood behind the chair trying to hid her obvious new acsessory. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Dana you don't have to hide it ...I can see your clearly pregnant." He said watching her face as she moved slightly. "Look I know your pregnant.. I saw you the other day in front of the resturant when you collapsed." She looked at him and felt slightly releved he didnt know the full extent.

"Oh ...that...I..I'm fine...Fox really... " He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him.

"Cut the crap Dana I went to the hospital...I went I saw Carrie she told me what happened to you ...stress ? your uterine wall ripping you could have lost the baby." He swallowed not moving. She looked up at him and nodded, putting her hand on her belly.

"I ..I know that I was there...but everything is fine now..." She said raising an eybrow. He laughed slightly and licked his bottom lip.

"So where's Tom?" He asked she raised her eyebrow.

"I..I don't know nor do I care where he is ."

"Oh really because I was under the assuption he was the father of your little bundle of joy .." He eyed here, waiting for a reaction .

"Father?! What...Oh god no.. I would never...never ...never...Tom? Please ...." She laughed it off moving back slightly. He nodded and moved closer.

"So ah , where is the proud daddy Dana?" He asked spitefully. She looked at him and swallows studdering.

"He.....ah...he's at work." She said nodding not only trying to convince him but convince herself. Fox laughed and turned around taking a deep breath he looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Stop lieing....just cut it out Dana..I know." He said as he turned to face her, he could see her lip trembling and her eyes glisten with fear, she went to speak but he held his hand up. "I...I know...I know I am the father...apparently I scored a goal that night I wasn't expecting..." He took a deep breath and took another step forward watching her. "Why, didn't you tell me ? Why couldn't you tell me Dana..you had the oppertunity to tell me .." He herd his voice crack a little as he spoke. "Did you ....did you know that day I was in your office the last day we saw eachother? " She looked at him and nodded slowly feeling a tear fall out of her eye. " Why Dana ....why couldnt you tell me ...what am I that horrible...I mean I know it must look like I am ..sleeping with someone I didn't know ..." He swallowed feeling his own reserve break. She took a breath and looked at him.

"Fox...I ....I couldn't tell you ...do you know what it looks like for me? Do you think I just go out to bars and sleep with someone? No I don't you were the first...I ...I dont know what came over me there was something about you and there still is...this is not in my rational mind to even begin to figure out..I can't .." She swallowed looking at him the tears streaming down her face. "All I know is that I am in this situation and you didn't need something like this in your life not with your career...You hardly know me...I hardly know you...I ..I can do this on my own ..its what I planed its the logical answer..." She nodded he looked at her and stared into her eyes.

"You say I don't know you ...but in fact your rational mind sucks Dana, if you would have given me a chance that night to speak before shooting me down then we wouldnt be here right now would we? NO." He said raising his voice she arched her eyebrow and looked at him feeling her own anger rising. Now remembering what she saw in the resturant that day.

"Oh don't star... DON'T give you a chance? Please thats bullshit Fox and you know it..You moved on ..I know you did ..Ive herd it for the past 3 months then I saw it with my own two eyes.." She said gripping onto the chair. "So cut the pity me crap...I am bailing you out ...taking all yout responsibilities away ..You have nothing to worry about." He looked at her and laughed in her face.

"You saw ? you saw what Dana...me and Diana? Oh Please...you want to talk about moving on ....you were dating TOM. And on top of that how do I know I was the only guy you have done that with ..I mean it seems to be more acceptable for a man to have a one night stand then a woman soooooo" He threw in her face. She took a deep breath and watched him her eyes starting to burn from the anger.

"I WAS NOT..DATING TOM..AND I AM NOT THAT TYPE OF WOMAN GOD DAMN IT ..." She yelled at him and he looked at her she walked over to the door and opened it. " Get out..." She stared at him. He took a deep breath and walked past her stopping in the doorway.

"I'll go but.." he held up it finger . "It's my baby too Dana...not just yours and in your rational mind you cant slice it and dice it anyway you want but I have rights ...and if I have to I will use them." He said as he walked out the door and down the hall.. Dana slammed the door shut and closed her eyes putting her hand on her belly and taking a deep breath walking over to the couch. She wanted to die she just wanted to curl up and die..and now he was talking about rights? what the hell was he going to do? Or better yet what the hell was she going to do....

______________________________________________________________________

Finnigans Pub

8:45pm

Fox walked into the pub and looked around smelling the stale smoke and beer. He sighed and walked up to the bar and sat down putting his head on his hands.

"Mulder?" He lifted his head up to see Carrie behind the bar and looked at her.

"Carrie is that you? what are you doing here?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Oh part time job I picked up to help out ...with Dana and the baby...just extra money ...why are you here..you look like shit." Fox chuckled and looked at her nodding.

"yep...yep ..I went to see Dana....more like confront her." Carrie leaned on the counter and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit.....didn't go over well did it?"

"Um let say it went over like a fart in church." he raised his eyebrows. "I was so angry ..I ..she was crying ..I feel like an ass..I never wanted to make her cry...i just wanted to know why she didn't tell me..." Carrie placed a hand on his arm and nodded.

"Dana is stubborn....and she is over emotional right now... Mulder believe me she hates herself for not telling you " Fox looked at her.

"if I knew from the beginning I would have been there ...I swear I would Carrie every step of the way..but now...there is no chance ..the way she looked at me...it was bad." he closed his eyes.

"Mulder....it can be fixed ..you have to ask yourself is it worth it though?"

"Is it worth it ? she's having MY baby!...I would do anything for her ...i know i dont know her ..I know this ..but god Carrie ..I ...I think I love her." Carries eyebrows shot up and she smiled, she grabbed a napkin and wrote an address on it and pushed it into his hand.

"Look ...if you love her and you say you would be there for her everystep of the way ...take away 4 months because that was not your fault then...." She took a breath and sighed. "She has an appointment tomorrow at nine...for an ultrasound...I am taking her there in the morning ....if you love her like you say you do then be there..." He looked at her and shook his head.

"She doesn't want me there...she made that clear or have you forgotten, the past 4 months?" He said .

"Mulder it doesnt matter what she wants...its not just her baby...its yours too and you deserve to know whats going on with it...you deserve to see it..." Carrie swallowed. "You know she hasnt even looked at the screen she doesn't know what it looks like she told me she couldnt not with out you ." Fox looked at her and pushed up off the stool and held the napkin tight in his hand.

"i ...I don't know....I dont think I could face her again.." He shook his head and headed for the door walking out. Carrie stood there and shook her head looking around...

___________________________________________________________________-

Dr . Miles OBGYN

Next Day

8:40 am

Dana walked into the office and checked herself in sitting down in the chair, Carrie followed her and looked over at her.

"Hey, you know today you get the chance to find out what it is?" She smiled Dana looked at her and rubbed her belly and shook her head.

"Carrie please don't" Carries face fell a little and turned to look out the window, her eyes grew a little and she stood up . "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something in the car I will be right back." Just as Carrie headed out the door Dana's name was callen. She sighed and got up following the nurse into the room. The nurse instructed her to take her clothing off and put on the gown. Dana wrestled with the paper gown oh how she hated these things , finally with much struggling she got it on, she walked over to the table and climbed onto it laying back, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling a slight shift in her belly, she ran her hand over it and tryed to calm it when she herd the door open. She opened her eyes and saw the doctor walk in and smile at her .

"Dana how are we feeling today? I herd about your run in with the ER the other day..." Dana sat up a little and smiled.

"I have been fine..no pain, no spotting nothing..I think it was a scare to slow down a bit. " she nodded. He smiled at her and flicked on the monitors and looked back at her lifting up the gown exposing her rounded belly.

"Well its a scare I would suggest we don't have again right?" He said pressing lightly on her belly feeling arounf. "Ah there is the head ...turned slightly to your left ..getting comfy I guess..." he laughed lightly and Dana smiled at him. He reached over grabbing the gel and squirting it on her belly, she winced at the coldness of it and relaxed, just as he picked up the ultrasound viewer the door opened again. Dana turned and her eyes grew wider and her breath caught in her throat....she managed to choke out.

"Fox?" He looked at her and nodded shutting the door behind him and walking over to her side crossing his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Okay I so hope you like this!!!! It is like 2:30 am and I was woken from a sleep about this damn story...its a dream that infects my head. still sick my nose is running on overdrive.. so i told you about drama I am a sucker for it ...review me people I love it .. and thank you DanakMulderScully your reviews always make me giggle and smile xoxo! **


	9. It's A

Georgetown Medical

Fox stood there and threw on a fake smile looking at the doctor. The doctor looked from Dana to Fox and smiled.

"So this must be the infamous father you've told me about Dana?..Got some time off work then?" Fox looked at him then Dana repliying slowly.

"Yeah...I thought it was about time I showed up and became apart of this little adventure." Dana swallowed and looked at the doctor not knowing what to do at that moment. The doctor smiled .

"So will we be looking at the monitor today?" He asked. Dana looked up at Fox . Fox nodded and leaned on the wall his eyes fixaed on the doctor turned the monitor to face them flicking it on, grabbing the ultrasound reciver he leaned over pressing it on Dana's belly. Dana shifted a litte at the pressure. Fox walked around her and went to the other side of the table and stared closer at the monitor. "Okay lets see what we have here..." He pressed into her left side where he felt the head and paused the picture mesuring the cercumfrance of the head. "Looks like you both have a smart one here..skull is developing at a nice rate." Dana couldnt bring herself to look at the monitor yet she just stared at the celing. The doctor moved the wand to the lower part of her belly and pressed it in holding it there. Fox reached out and traced a flickering light on the screen.

"That...thats the heart right?" He asked in doctor nodded and smiled.

"Yep..and a very strong one.. would you like to hear it." Dana closed her eyes fighting back the tears mentaly kicking herself for keeping the secret for so long. She refused to turn her head and look at the monitor. Fox glanced at the doctor and nodded. The doctor flicked a switch and the room was illuminated with the sound of the heartbeat..beating at a strong pace. Fox smiled. The doctor moved the wand a little and paused.

"There's the spine..and if I move down you can see the hips and oh theres the little legs all stretched out ..." He smiled Fox's finger traced the movment on the screen where the doctor was talking studying every little fragile bone in its body.

"The hands? ....where are they?" He asked searching. The doctor moved the wand up a little and pointed.

"Well one is in its mouth more then likely sucking its thumb..and the other on ....yep there is is tucked under it's chin." Fox smiled he had never before been so amazed at the sight before him..There it was his baby ..in black and white moving around he turned to look at Dana and noticed her eyes were still closed, He leaned over her and whispered.

"Dana...you need to see this....you have to see our baby. " Her eyes flicked open and she looked up at him feeling the tears well up in her eyes she shook her head no whispering back.

"I...I can't" He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes the sorrow she held apologizing to him for keeping this secret from him.. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them feeling tears in his own eyes.

"Dana please?" She looked at him and closed her eyes again, Fox moved a little aside to allow her to see it and crouched down right next to her ear glancing from the monitor to her. "I can see the hands Dana...there little..and the spine..good spine..must mean its gonna be tall like me.." He smiled licking his bottom lip. "The feet ..there tiny..I believe thats all you ." Dana couldnt hold back the laugh and took a deep breath swallowing. She opened her eyes slowly focusing on his face then slowly trailed her eyes to the screen, she sucked in a breath and brought her hand up to cover her mouth feeling the tears instantly fall.. There is was their baby..alive..something they both made right there in front of her face. Fox looked at her and reached his hand up and wiped her tears away and smiled. "Do you see it? our baby?" Dana nodded and looked at him trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she moved her hand from her mouth and looked at him.

"I...I'm sorry...I .." He looked at her and shook his head running his thumb over her bottom lip staring into her blue eyes.

"Shhh...don't" He smiled and looked back at the screen. The doctor smiled and paused a frame.

"Well now comes the moment of truth ..do you want to know the sex?" Fox looked at Dana and pleaded with her. She nodded smiling lightly wiping at her eyes. "Okay lets see ..if we just move that little leg right there...Ah ha ...okay well let me be the first to congratulate you on your new -" Just as the doctor said the sex Carrie opened the door. Seeing both of them there she smiled and cringed a little and looked at Dana.

"Oh My god...did he say what I think he just said ..is it true?" Carrie asked excitedly. Fox nodded and looked at Dana who had tears rolling down her face, Fox reached out and took her hand in his and kissed it softly, She looked at him and closed her eyes .Carrie walked over to Fox and smiled . "Dana you owe me 5 bucks for that..and Mulder it's good to see you" Fox smiled and looked back at Dana who turned her head watching him.

_____________________________________________________________________

**How many of you hate me for this one? Let me guess all of you? well I have to keep up the suspence?! LOL..Oh you will find out what it is in the next chapter believe me but it will be slipped in there. I know this is still short, Im sorry I will do better next time!**

**Also just so you guys know I am compiling a vid for this fan-fic. It will have almost all the chars in it ..I dont want to put a pic of Diana in there *gag* but if I must...but I am doing it so you can see the family and everything!! And I will put it on my account. But it wont be up untill the story is finished!!!! Oh yeah theres a couple more suprises along the way ..So you want this to keep going ..??? Review meez ..MWAH xoxo**


	10. Make It Real

**I aplogize in advance for the long delay in this chapter. I will warn you now that it is short. I am still fighting off a cold and it is cold in the place where I have moved. And in between moving/working/ and going to school. Any of my free-time has been spent with my love. I will update more and closer together but to make amends enjoy this short chapter. :D**

The Doctor looked over at Carrie who was grinning like an idiot at them both. She shook her head out of the daze and winced a little knowing she interrupted a very intamate moment. She smiled again and slowly walked out of the room. The doctor hit a button on the keyboard in front of him and the sounds of a printer could be herd in the background. He got up and tore the paper off and handed it to Fox. Smiling he stepped out of the room. Dana pushed herself up and tryed to pull the gown down over her belly and keep the sheet up around her waist although Fox had already been aquainted with everything that was there. She looked over at him and swallowed speaking softly.

"I ...I didn't mean for this to happen you know...and I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just had a plan in my head and ...most...I didnt think that honestly you would want to be involved with this..You talked about your job that night...So from that information I took an assumption that your work came first..that was your goal."Fox looked at her and then down at the photo in his hand.

"Can I be honest with you Dana." He spoke softly never looking up . Dana nodded. "I always thought that there wasnt a whole lot to life...I thought that if you set yourself up on a path you follow it untill the end. I had found love before...or a grand dellusion of love...we were together for quite sometime..but she broke my heart..she lied never told me the truth about anything...so I shut down..I concentrated on my work...I made that my life..I made my job my wife and I thought that is the way it was always going to be...untill ..." Dana stared at him intently hanging of all of his words, he swallows slowly and lookes up at her deep into her cerulan blue eyes. "Untill I saw you that night in the bar. I didnt plan on it going to go that far..and I am sure I did not give off a good impression for not being the level headed one stopping it....I ..I was being selfish I didnt want to...I had already in a way made love in my mind with your words...with your intlect..with-" Fox was silenced with a small delecate finger to his lips, He looked at Dana questioning and she licked her bottom lip feeling the tears well up in her eyes not daring to blink she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke threw a wavering voice.

"I...I never thought I would meet someone that could challange me, most of the time it was me pretending to care what they were talking about...but you ...you intrigued me from the moment you stepped up to the bar.. I never do things like that..I am much more reserved...more professional..." Dana smiled slightly looking into his green/hazel eyes. "I didnt want you to stop it thats why I took you back to my place...even it if were for that night and that was it i would have held onto that...your mind is beautiful Fox...a little irrational but beautiful none the less..I could be myself around you and yes, I enjoyed it I was scared shitless too... I think about that night often ..and I dont ever regret it..because if I didnt take you home with me that night then ...then we might not have our...Our..." Dana studdered looking at him. He took her small hand in his and stepped closer to her leaning in whispering.

"Dana..oour what...say it ...I want to hear it from your lips...just say it...make it real for me...make it real for us...because I know every word that passes threw your lips make scence...make the impossible possible...say it Dana.." She looked at him feeling a small tear slide out of her eye and slowly make its way over her cheek. She parted her lips and let out a small breath whispering lighter then air.

"Our..Daughter." He smiled slightly hearing the words dance around his ears. He gazed down at her and she stared back at him, silent, her blue eyes shining with the tears that were in head dipped as he moved closer to her , moving his hand to the base of her neck, his fingers tracing the long line of her neck, her skin warm beneath the aburn hair she had. He leaned in more and she could feel his lips grazing against her , his breath mixing with hers..when the door flew open again. There gaze broke and turned to the door to see a red faced Carrie standing there.

"Oh..god....Dana..I ....Wow...mmm yeah ..." She laughed nervously. Fox looked at carrie and then down at Dana clearing his throat, he leaned in and kissed her cheek just below her earlobe, then whispered.

"I thought I lost you...but I should have known better you and our daughter have always been mine." He smiled against her soft skin and she smiled turning slightly red from the comment looking down.

**I hope I made it up to you guys!!!! I will write more I promise**


	11. I cant

.After Dana spoke with the doctor she gathered her things and walked out of the room, Fox following closely after her. She stopped by the nurses desk and got her vitamins and photos and said her good-byes. She made her way out side and saw Carrie standing there with the biggest grin on her face as she bounced over to them.

"I can not believe it you guys a little girl?!? Oh I feel like I am the one having the baby"She smiled...she looked at both of them and her smile faded a little seeing Dana's discomfort she swallowed and pointed to the car. "I am just going to warm up the car" With that she turned and walked over to the sedan. Dana looked over at Fox and cleared her throat.

"Um..Thank you for coming I was actually surprised that you would be here." She looked at him. He ran his hand over the back of his neck and looked around.

"Well I thought I should be here I mean... it is my child in there." He looked at her , She looked up at him and raised his eyebrow. Dana licked her bottom lip and hear the slight distaine in his voice.

"Well you know ... this doesn't mean I need your help or anything like that. I am still perfectly capable of handeling this on my own. And my suggestion still stands . You can walk away free and clear you know. Don't think that you are trapped because you are not by any means. I know you job comes first." Fox looked at her an nodded.

"Oh I know that. And I do like my job. But my mother raised me right and I have to take responsibilities for my actions. And we can still be friends or whatever" He nodded Dana nodded and looked at the photo's in her hand she swallowed and pressed them into his hand.

"Here.. You deserve these more then I do. "He looked down at his hands and looked at the grainy photos of they're baby and smiled to himself. Dana brushed the hair out of her face and looked over at Carrie who was trying not to stare out the window. "Well, I better get going I mean I am sure you have to get back to work or something." He nodded and looked at her. She turned to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her hand softly.

"You know Dana...You never had to be afraid to tell me..I never thought of you as a one night thing." Dana turned and looked at him swallowing. She tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"Fox that's all it was..remember that's what we agreed on.. Don't make this harder then it has to be ..I know how its going to end..even before it starts." He tilted his head questioning ly. She looked around then back at him. "We move in together..sure its great in the beginning but then it gets old, we argue you work to much I regret not working enough..the baby is going to be in the middle..it will end badily..why because I am stubborn and so are you. We both blame eachother for the problems we have and regret that we couldn't change it sooner." He looked at her wide eyed.

"Really is that how it was written?" He said with a half smile.

"Fox..it's how it always ends..so lets just leave it the way we went into it.." She looked at him feeling her heart drop. How could she do this after the things he just said to her, but she knew she had to before it got any more complicated. She smiled softly at him and then turned walking over to the car . she looked over her shoulder briefly and then turned back and opened the door getting inside. "Carrie I want to go home."

**Okay I brought back the drama people****…****yes I know the last chapter was all sweet and stuff but I had to mix it up..I will be writing more I am sorry about the delay !!1 forgive meh please!!! Mwah Review sorry it was short.**


	12. Can't Take The Hint

Dana walked into the apartment throwing her bag on the couch and shrugging off her coat. Carrie followed her and shut the door behind them. Taking Dana's coat before she dropped it she hung it up. She turned and paused for a moment watched her leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Dana?....You want to tell me what just happened back there?" Carrie said raising her eyebrow. Dana stared at the wall for a moment then turned and looked at Carrie forcing a smile.

"Nothing you should be to concerned with Carrie…" She nodded and walked past her and opened the fridge. Carrie stood there for a moment and shut the fridge and stared at her.

"Hello am I the only one here that isnt thinking with my head in my ass?" Dana looked at her surprised. "Dana do you not realize that that man just showed up for a ultrasound for a baby he did not know exsisted untill about a week ago?" Dana swallowed and looked at Carrie.

"Carrie I don't think that this is any of your buisness actually…what happenes between Fox and I." Carrie scoffed and shook her head.

"That was my problem Dana I stayed out of it ..I didn't say anythining to the man when I saw him a month after you found out..I bit my tongue when he would call.. I even lied but I couldn't take it anymore Dana that man is in love with you and I wont be involved in hurting him anymore. And I know that's what happened today. You pushed him away…didn't you?" Carrie Crossed her arms and Dana stepped back from the fridge.

" You know Carrie you are right you shouldn't have to be involved in my affairs ….and well we are all adults here aren't we?" Dana nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. "I think its time that my affairs and I leave." She nodded grabbing her bag and walking into her bedroom shutting the door. Carrie put her hands on her face and groaned.

"Why are you so difficult."

MULDER RESIDENCE

12:45 am

Fox paced back and forth in his apartment and mulled over todays events. He did just what Carrie told him to do and he did not understand how this happened. Dana was the most hard headed woman he have ever met. How could she just assume that that is the way it would happen…why would she assume it would even happen? She must have thought of him as a distrustful mate and that made him livid. He flopped onto his couch and laied his head back on the couch and tried to dull the pain in his head from thew migraine that was forming.

2 WEEKS LATER

SCULLY RESIDENCE

12:30pm

Dana stood in the sparsly decorated livingroom and put her hand on her extended stomach feeling her daughter shift slightly inside her, she was able to still get away with wearing oversized jackets to hide her belly but she knew it wouldn't be long before not even a tarp would cover what she had growing inside her. She smiled and turned at the voice behind her.

"Dana, I didn't mean for you to move out..I just wanted you to think about what was going to happen you know your future and .." She motioned to Dana's belly. "Peanut there." Dana smiled and walked over to Carrie.

"Carrie you didn't make me move out its time I did ….I mean you need your own space you know…and how is it going to be you bringing home a date and there is a screaming infant and a lactating roomate in the way?" Carrie smiled and looked at Dana and pouted a little Dana cocked her head to the side and smiled pulling her into a hug. "I will be fine I promise, I always am arnt I?" Carrie nodded.

"If you need anything and I mean anything you better call me Dana, quit being so damn stubborn and take some help once in a while okay?" she pulled back and looked at Dana smiling. She placed her hand on her belly and kissed Dana's cheek before heading out the door.

Dana watched the door shut and looked around, she walked over to a box and opened it sitting slowly on the floor empting the contents out onto the carpet.

"Well, looks like its just me and you ….the Scully girls.." Dana nodded and swallowed feeling very guilty. "You know I am sorry but its for the best…things would have ended badily and I wouldn't want you to go threw that heartbreak…I will send him pictures of you and letters…and you will know who he is ..but I cant bear the thought of …" dana stopped swallowing closing her eyes feeling tears flood out of them. "I don't want to get hurt…" She hiccuped in almost a whisper. Dana kept her hand on her stomach and let the tears fall freely. " I can't bare giving him my whole being and loosing it …its best this way …it's the eaisest choice." She managed to push out.

Carrie walked to her car and shook her head knowing that Dana regretted every minute of doing that to him, She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled threw the numbers untill she found his she dialed it and put the phone to her ear waiting.

"Mulder.." the sullen voice answered.

"Hey, it's Carrie…I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from but I have to talk to you "

"Carrie…thanks for calling but I think I am going to opt out of this conversation seeing is how I can tell this is going to end up with my heart being ripped apart again." He said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Mulder she moved out." Carrie added. Mulder raised his eyebrows and sat up.

"Moved out? Why …where? And when did this happen?"

"Today….she is settled for the most part…we got into an argument…I ..told her to think about what she was doing ..to you to herself and to the baby..and she just said Im moving out..so now she is in this apartment alone..thinking she made the right choice wich we both know its not the right choice."

"Carrie slow down…did you not see her rip out my heart and do the mexican hat dance on it? She does not want me in her life nor our daughter's"

"She had no choice Mulder …she is carrying your child…she loves you its obvious..you know it I know it everyone knows it…."

"Yeah, I wish she would tell me. Look I don't want her pissed off at me any more ..and I would suggest that you quit it too ..before shewrites you off like she did me."

"Don't you want to see your daughter born? Don't you want to hear her first words see her first steps?" The phone grew slient., " then may I suggest you some how find the time to mosey on down to 1013 Pfaster Drive apartment 42. And make her understand .." Carrie waited a moment then hung up flipping her phone closed and shoving it in her purse getting into her car.

Mulder sat there for a moment and threw the phone on the couch , he got up and walked around .

"This is stupid , why are you even thinking of going there are you crazy you know whats going to happen don't you ? she is going to slam the door in your face and probably get a restraining order against you …which although fun to tell at Christmas gatherings would probably be a little akward to explaine to our daughter." He nodded. He paced for a couple more moments then grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. Pulling up about 2 hours later at her apartment building he sat in the car looking up at her window, he could see her walking around in the apartment moving things around putting up pictures and books, he even saw her come out onto the balcony and sit down for an hour. He got out of his car and shut the door making his way upi to her door.

Dana sat on the couch sipping her tea and looking around at what she had accomplished, she rubbed her stomach and smiled. Just as she was ready to take another sip she herd a knock at the door, She arched her eyebrow and set her mug on the coffee table getting up, she pulled at her grey sweater and walked up to the front door and opened it . She made a face and groaned softly.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a discusted tone in her voice.

"Dana..hear me out things have happened between us that we both should take back you know? But we cant its in the past and we should let it be water under the bridge" Dana putt her hand on her hip and leaned on the door.

"Are you finished?" she said annoyed,.

"Dana I love you …like its no joke and you know I love you and I can deal with the baby thing I swear I am getting better at it." Dana rolled her eyes and was about to shut the door in his face when she heard her name being called but by someone else this time, she looked up and past him and saw him standing there, he looked like he hadnt slept in months , his hair dishevled , his eyes bloodshot and he looked like he could collapse from exsaustion. He smiled slightly and caught sight of who was blocking her, He stepped closer.

"I …I know you don't want me here…but we need to talk ….really talk Dana …about you me ..and the baby….I don't want her growing up… not knowing who I am …not knowing what you mean to me.." He said slowly taking more steps to her . Just then the other man piped up.

"Do we have to listen to this really Dana?I mean obviously the guy can't take a hint" He chuckled. Dana looked at him and arched her eyebrow, she took a breath and pulled her arm back before she knew it her fist met with his nose and he staggered backwards

"Yeah , Tom I guess some guys can't take a hint." She looked up and he was standing inches from her looking at her, she flushed and stepped aside allowing him inside, she turned and shut the door behind her. "F..Fox…I.." she just looked at him and he looked at her swallowing thinking about his next move.

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write I did not mean to make it be this long; I have just had massive RL issues to deal with but hopefully they are on the back burner now and I can finish this story. Thank you to all who have stuck in there and followed it I appreacate it …Oh yeah if you want to get ahold of me I am on FaceBook****… ****.com/?ref=logo#!/Muldersluva . Add me Nex chapter coming up I hope youi like this one a little drama and suspence.**


	13. Yes I am alive short

Dana looked at him and couldn't form the words she wanted to say to him, even know she had said them in her head a thousand times.

"We hardly know each other..you say you love me and you want to be with me but you don't know me and for that matter I don't know you."

She said as she walked away from him into the living room. She paused and felt a swift movement in her abdomen. Fox's eyes widened and he hurried over to her side.

Dana…are you okay I mean is the baby?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly blowing out a breath between her lips.

"She's fine I think I just felt her…"

It's as if at that moment they both forgot the argument they were having. He cautiously put his large hand on her stomach and felt the quick movement. He looked up at her in awe and smiled speaking softly.

"You say we don't know each other but who really does?...Should that stop us from being together? I mean to be perfectly honest I don't know my dentist really well but I have been seeing him for the past 15 years."

He smiled and saw that she was still trying to stay angry at him.

"That's not what I mean Fox..and you know it…there are just little things I mean the plan was to have my career and then meet someone get married find a home then have a family not go out on a whim and sleep with a stranger and then have a family.."

She looked at him desperate for him to understand.

"Dana sometimes life has other plans they force on to you not everything is by the book; jesus I know that…But its not so bad just to wing it sometimes, go with the flow…"

He stared at her for a moment and smiled.

Okay this is way over due I know I suck at posting but I am trying my best this is short and brief to let you guys know I am still alive. I would love to collaborate on some of your stories if you'd like. I will be posting more as soon as I can love you all


End file.
